Origami Cranes
by anonymousxgenius
Summary: How did Draco know how to fold a paper crane in the third movie? Very, very slight Dramione friendship. Oneshot.


_ To the first reviewer (anonymous)- Thanks for so much reviewing!!! ... This was supposed to be a oneshot. I will try to add more stories and update them whenever I can, but if you meant to add more to this story- I have no idea what to add to this one... If you are reading this, and you have any ideas, let me know. I can try to write a second chapter. Or you can write the second chapter and send it to me, if you want- I'll publish it for you. That's the best I can do- Sorry!_

_

* * *

_

Ch. 1________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Granger. Studying again? Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, _I_ am surprised. Malfoy in a library? Don't you have a reputation to uphold somewhere… hopefully on the other side of school?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. Granger didn't usually respond to his words. Rather, she just turned redder and redder until she exploded. It's what made her the most fun to provoke out of the three. That's when he realized that the table wasn't covered with the usual teetering stacks of books. Instead, it was covered with tiny colorful squares of parchment. Curiosity got the better of him.

"Granger, what _are _you doing?"

She turned a deadly glare on him, before deciding to calm down and try to avoid a confrontation. It wasn't _really_ his fault he didn't have common courtesy… and that this… horrid… bird- thing wouldn't form correctly.

"I'm trying to fold a crane. You know, origami?"

"Sorry Granger, I don't speak Mudblood-ese."

Hermione clenched her fists under the table. _Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you. _

"It's called Japanese. As _most_ people know. Non- ignorant people, of course."

"Well, I always was an exception."

Does this guy not understand insults against him? What was he still doing here? He should be on the other side of the school! Hermione turned back to her strangely shaped parchment. Draco pulled out a chair and sat down, sneering. He pulled out his wand and discreetly waved it under his cloak. All of the parchment scattered about the table were suddenly perfectly formed cranes.

Hermione shot him a glare more heated than the last one. She pulled out her own wand and waved it before speaking. All the cranes flattened back into small unwrinkled squares.

"The goal of origami is to create internal peace." She looked like she was about to continue, but shut her mouth instead.

Draco glanced at Hermione's red face, that now that he thought of it, had been the same shade even before he had sauntered over. He smirked.

"It doesn't look like it's working, Granger."

Hermione, still keeping her eyes on the parchment in front of her, said, "Shut _up,_ Malfoy! It's working fine!"

"…" Tense silence permeated the air before Draco broke the silence. "Riiiiiiiiggghht…"

Another pause.

"You know, I bet I could fold these better than you."

"Just leave, Malfoy."

"No, I don't think I will."

"You're going to fold these by hand? Draco Malfoy actually working?"

"It's not working. It's proving a point. Now, show me how to do it."

Hermione glanced over. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf, Granger? Show me."

Hermione shook her head before shoving another sheet of parchment at Draco. "Okay, so first you do this…. "

**10 Minutes Later……**

Hermione was staring in dismay at the five tiny cranes in Draco's hands. As soon as he had completed the first one, he had grabbed another sheet of parchment and tore it into four quadrants. He folded each of those into perfect cranes as well. She narrowed her eyes.

"Did you use a spell?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco sighed sufferingly. "Granger, you saw me fold them yourself. Just admit it- I am the master of origami."

All he received was a calculating look, which on Hermione, in these circumstances, was scarier than her glare. Quite right, as she was considering sending those little cranes at Draco… Of course, Draco ignored the look.

"Say it."

_They would bite him…. Little pinches…_

"No."

_They could chase him to the other side of Hogwarts… _

"It's not hard, Granger. Even for a muggle- born like you. Repeat after me: Draco Malfoy is the master of origami." Draco slowed down the words, as if he were speaking to a mentally slow person.

Hermione gripped her wand tighter. _I really shouldn't… I would probably get cursed and jinxed all of next week… I could get expelled… _The contemplative look on her face morphed into a hard look as she registered his words.

"No."

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Hermione giggled. Draco blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You just… (giggling) You just did something totally muggle _(Can muggle also be used as an adjective?)_ well on the first try…" Hermione's eyes were sparkling. She packed up her things and left, still laughing.

Draco stood frozen in horror. "What have I done?"

Outside, Hermione had stopped laughing at the irony, and had moved on to smirking at Draco's face. _But you know, that wasn't too bad of an encounter with the devil… He's better now… _

Right then, Hermione's bag ripped. Five paper cranes, slightly squashed but still looking in good shape, flew out. There was a slight pause- she hadn't realized that she had packed those into her bag too.

_Riiiiiiiiiiipp…_ The whole bottom of her bag split in half, creating a cacophony of crashing objects.

Draco, holding his cranes protectively, was about to walk out of the Library when he heard a small scream.

"THAT SNAKE!!!!"

He laughed silently back to his dorm. Perhaps he could use _some_ muggle things. Some.

_

* * *

I always wondered how Draco knew how to fold the origami crane in PoA…. Well, let me know how I did! This is my first fic, so please give me something to base my future work on. Oh, and flames are fine, but for goodness sakes- tell me the reason why you would put the effort into clicking and typing your extremely critical review! _

_Thanks! Until next time,_

_Anon _


End file.
